


To Keep You Safe

by BlueShadow75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humour, Just a Dash of Friendship Between These Two, crackish, i guess, not Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShadow75/pseuds/BlueShadow75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is a LITTLE BIT too protective of Stiles... Or four times Derek protected him (or tried), and the time Stiles asked him why. Sorry, I suck at summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is not the story I'm the most proud of, I wrote it a while ago and it is probably the first one I ever wrote in English, so sorry in advance if there is any mistakes. As usual, I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters and I make no money from my writing, this is just a slightly crack-ish idea I've had a while ago and I just hope it makes a few of you smile. Enjoy!

The first time it happened, Stiles thought he imagined it. They were in the middle of a fight, defending their territory against a rival pack trying to steal it, and the only human of the group had been stuck in the middle of the fray by accident. He was now tackled to the ground by a tall woman, fully wolfed out, who seriously needed a dentist appointment because _Jesus Christ_ , he was starting to wonder for how long she hadn’t brushed her teeth. But then, he saw it. It was quick, he couldn’t see clearly with werewolf hair in his face, but he was sure of it. Derek’s eyes had had a new glimpse in them. Worry. Fear. Anger. A moment later, the woman was lying on her back, barely breathing, and Stiles was getting back on is feet with Derek’s help, whose claws were now reddened by blood. Derek barely talked to him, just told him to run and go to his loft before he ran back in the battle, jumping on the back of a younger male who was about to bite Isaac’s neck. For once, Stiles didn’t argue, he did what he was told to do without question and he ran. He ran faster than he ever did in his life until he finally reached his car.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time it happened, Stiles still thought it was only his imagination. It was two weeks after the fight against the rival pack and everything was slowly going back to normal. Allison was training in the woods with Lydia, who was learning pretty fast how to correctly shoot arrows, Derek was showing a new defense trick to Erica, Boyd and Isaac and Scott was helping Stiles to repair his lacrosse stick, since Danny accidentally broke it during practice the day before. Stiles was almost done when he suddenly stilled, quitting his babbling mid-sentence, which made Scott look at him with concern, wondering what was wrong. Stiles suddenly got up, cursing and telling he had to go study for a test he had forgotten, which was the next day. Harris told them this test was hard, real hard, and that it was important for the end of the semester. Stiles had totally forgotten. He got his things and almost ran out of the loft to his car, barely noticing the worried look Derek sent his way in his panicked state of mind.

 

* * *

 

The third time, Stiles started to wonder if he really was hallucinating those looks Derek was sending him. After all, one’s an accident, two’s a coincidence and three’s a pattern, right? So, when he lost the control of his car one night when he came back from a pack meeting and crashed it into a tree, he didn’t think twice before calling Scott, who stayed a bit longer at Derek’s, to tell him what happened. He kind of had seen it coming, but he was still a little bit surprised when a black Camaro pulled next to him right after Melissa’s old car that Scott borrowed that night. He was still surprised when a very worried looking Derek Hale almost stormed out of the said car, rushing to his side and tilting his head to have a better look at the huge gash on Stiles’ forehead. Derek quickly drove him to the hospital, breaking every speed limit on the way, followed closely by Scott and stayed right next to him during the entire three hours Stiles sat in the waiting room, not even leaving his side when the sheriff stormed into the room and hugged his son tightly. The four of them stayed together during the long wait and until the doctors released the boy, saying he only needed to rest for a while. Derek didn’t say a word to Stiles until they were in the parking lot, and even then, he simply mumbled a good night and left to his car without looking back. Stiles’ dad told his son he was hanging out with weird people. Stiles thought he was right.

 

* * *

 

 

The fourth time, Stiles understood something was wrong with his sourwolf. He could get the fact that Derek might get worried when Stiles was hurt in a fight, got school problems, or had a car accident. After all, the guy wasn’t heartless and plus, if Stiles got hurt, nothing would keep Scott from leaving Derek’s pack, since his best friend was the one who convinced him to join it in the first place. Because after Derek saved his life a couple of times and stopped threatening to rip Stiles’ throat out, _with his teeth,_ well, Stiles started to kind of trust the older man. So he induced Scott into joining his former enemy’s pack. But if Stiles wasn’t here anymore, he probably would leave it pretty quickly, if only to stay away from any painful memories of Stiles. The young man shook his head. It was _so_ not the moment to start thinking about those things and traumatize himself. Again. So, Stiles could understand that Derek was worried about his safety. But Grumpy Dog was starting to take things a tiny bit too far. Because, honestly? He really didn’t have to push Danny to the ground and growl at him because the young goalie just tackled Stiles during the lacrosse practice. Now the player looked terrified and confused about why Stiles’ cousin was growling at him. With fangs. _Well… shit._

 

* * *

 

 

So when Stiles dropped a plate when he was preparing himself dinner at his house and Derek rushed through the door, wolfed out and ready to fight any dangerous creature whom might have been able to sneak into the sheriff’s house, the teenager only sighed and picked up the pieces before watching Derek with the most serious expression he could muster. ‟You have to stop doing that.”

‟Doing what?”, asked the werewolf, his pronounciation slightly of due to the fangs that _were still in his mouth, Jesus Christ_.

‟Freaking out every time something happens to me, grave or not. It’s creeping me out. Please, keep that for your puppy pack.” Stiles answered, throwing the pieces of the broken dish into the garbage, unable to support Derek’s gaze. When he finally did, all Stiles saw was a surprised and hurt expression. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything to the alpha. A sad Derek was not something he liked to see.

‟For my puppy pack?” he mumbled, almost pathetically.

‟Yeah, your pack. Puppy pack, wolf pack, whatever. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott? Remember?” Stiles started to Wonder if he had broken Derek. Surely a small dog joke shouldn't have that much of an impact on a werewolf, right?

‟But you’re part of this pack too, Stiles. Like Lydia and Allison, even if I hate to admit it. And an alpha takes care of his pack. Protect all its members.”

Now, that was a surprise. Stiles stared at the werewolf, slowly processing what he just heard. He was a part of the pack? Derek considered him as an actual part of his werewolf pack, along with Lydia and Allison? Was that why he was being so overprotective with him these last few weeks? He stayed silent, immobile, his mouth hanging open. Derek only smirked and walked out to the door, visibly smug about the fact that he actually managed to shup Stiles up. ‟Well, I see you are alright here, so I’ll leave you to your dinner. I’m going with the others to see a movie. You know, pack bonding and all. You’re welcomed, if you want to come.”

Stiles finally shook himself out of his trance and started running toward the older man, grabbing his keys and coat on the way. No way was he letting the other man think he had won any jing of battle over Stiles. ‟Hey, wait! Sourwolf! Hey! Steady!”

Derek laughed as he saw a ball being thrown out the window and Stiles’ voice trying to command him.

\- ‟Come on, Derek! Fetch!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
